Anywhere
by Okami-kun7
Summary: Fic de una parte de mi vida dedicado a una persona, escuchen la canción Anywhere de evanescence mientras leen.


**ANYWHERE**

La noche invade aquella habitación de aquel lujoso departamento. Dentro de él se encuentran numerosas hojas tiradas por todos lados, una peliazul de ojos verdes descansa en el sofá y de fondo se escucha una de sus canciones favoritas.

Natsuki se incorpora mirando la luna a través del ventanal. La luna, hermosa como siempre, con ese resplandor tan propio se ella, ese mismo resplandor le recuerda a su amada, son varias lunas de distancia las que las separan, más no es suficiente para que la ojiverde se de por vencida.

Cuando conoció a Shizuru siempre fue cortante y fría con ella, tan solo un simple hola, cosas triviales y siempre dejaban la plática inconclusa y sin despedirse apropiadamente..

A la mente de Natsuki llegan los recuerdos de aquellos meses, aún grises mi pero un poco más tranquilos a comparación de todo su tormentoso pasado. Pasado del cual no quiere que su amatista se involucre; recuerdos horrorosos, humillaciones, falta de dinero, hambre, soledad y mucho dolor. Natsuki agita la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos malos recuerdos, su vista se fija nuevamente en la luna y casi puede jugar que ve en ella la cara de su amada. Aquella mujer que sin proponérselo logró que aquel corazón herido y solo volviera a latir, a tener esperanza y sobre todo a volver a amar o a hacerlo por primera vez.

El bullicio de la ciudad se filtra por el ventanal causando a la ojiverde un ligero sobresalto, voltea hacia abajo y se da cuenta de la cantidad enorme de tráfico, todos silbando como locos queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de aquel embotellamiento, sin prestar mayor atención Natsuki vuelve a mirar la luna, una pequeña nube amenaza con cubrir una parte de aquel bello resplandor, con el ceño fruncido la chica recuerda los primeros momentos de felicidad que compartió con su amada. A su mente regresa aquella fecha en la que un simple juego de redes sociales unió sus vidas de una manera que ellas nunca lo imaginarian.

El juego era simple; fingir ser pareja por una semana. Así empezó todo, con un simple juego, lo que nadie de las dos sabía era que pronto ese juego quedaría atrás dando la bienvenida a charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en ocasiones eran sin sentido o diciendo chistes malos o sarcasmos idiotas.

Al tiempo y al destino nadie lo detiene, los sentimientos se fueron haciendo más profundos, cada día se necesitaban más solo que no lo sabían. Natsuki se dió cuenta cuándo un día Shizuru salió de fiesta con sus amigas y posteriormente fue al cumpleaños de un familiar. Ese día la ojiverde estaba de mal genio, miraba el celular cada cinco minutos esperando un mensaje de su amiga, así pasó la mayor parte del día hasta que en la noche todo su mal genio desapareció cuando Shizuru mando un simple mensaje de "¿Cómo estás?". En ese momento Natsuki supo que sentía algo por aquella chica de ojos rojos y cabello castaño.

Los días pasaron sin mayor novedad pero algo en el corazón de la ojiverde crecía cada vez más, solo con mirar la foto de aquella chica su corazón saltaba de felicidad y se ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Una noche, conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada llegó el tema que Natsuki evitaba; El amor.

Entre pláticas sobre chicas salió la temida pregunta; ¿Te gusta alguien?.

La respuesta Natsuki nunca la podrá olvidar.

 _-Me gusta alguien, vive lejos de mi y es de corta edad-_

Con esas palabras Natsuki asumió que Shizuru sentía algo por ella, decidió preguntar directamente.

 _-¿Te gusto?-_

 _-Si-_

Natsuki no creía lo que sus ojos leían a través del celular, le gustaba a aquella hermosa mujer, era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharia. Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquella castaña estaba muy lastimada por una anterior relación, aquella chica había sufrido mucho y tenía miedo de lo que sentía.

Aquella noche hablaron de todo lo que sentían y sobre todo de lo lastimada que se encontraba Shizuru.

- _Yo repararé tú corazón-_

 _-No será fácil, está muy lastimado-_ contestó Shizuru.

 _-No me importa lo difícil que sea, sólo quiero hacerte feliz-_

El tiempo pasó, aquellas chicas cada día se hacían más cercanas, hablan todo el día y de todos sus secretos e intimidades. Lamentablemente no todo en la vida es perfecto. Los celos de Natsuki casi hacen que Shizuru se retirara de su lado, Natsuki no sabe cómo lo hizo pero logró que Shizuru se quedara a su lado.

Las semanas pasaron, cada día se acoplaban mejor, se escribían todo el día, se apoyaban y se trataban como pareja aún sin serlo. Así llegó el primer beso a distancia y la primera llamada. Los nervios de Natsuki estaban a flor de piel, el celular temblaba entre sus manos, escuchaba atentamente el timbrar del teléfono... Hasta que contestó.

La voz más hermosa y angelical del mundo se dirigió a Natsuki para hablar con ella por primera vez. No hablaron de nada del otro mundo, pero si fue un acercamiento especial para ambas.

Como en toda relación las parejas tienen sus discusiones, Natsuki y Shizuru no eran la excepción, pero gracias a esas peleas eran capaces de conocer mejor la personalidad de la otra y aprenderse a tratar mejor.

El apoyo siempre estuvo por parte de ambas, Natsuki siempre buscaba ayudar en lo que más podía a su adorada ojirubí. Shizuru por su parte prometió pelear todas las batallas de Natsuki a su lado y un ejemplo fue cuando murió su mascota más preciada para ella. Shizuru siempre estuvo ahí, consolado y alentando en todo momento, eso nunca se le olvidará a la ojiverde.

Natsuki suspiró y bajó la vista, el recuerdo de la más fuerte pelea llegó a su mente, todo fue causado por una estupidez, un drama que causó en Shizuru una gran indiferencia hacia Natsuki. El corazón de la peliazul dolía, aquella persona que tanto amaba se están dando por vencida y entre lágrimas y desesperación Natsuki dijo el primer "Te quiero". Nada cambió, la indiferencia estaba haciendo sufrir a la ojiverde a niveles insospechados.

Una noche, Natsuki se decidió a hablar con su amada. Las respuestas que obtuvo no fueron las más alentadoras pero ella estaría a lado de Shizuru incluso si eso significará renunciar a sus sentimientos por ella.

Natsuki no se explica qué fue lo que paso pero de pronto Shizuru volvió a ser cariñosa y amorosa con aquel lobo de ojos verdes. Dando paso a las palabras más hermosas que ha escuchado natsuki.

 _-Te quiero-_

Esas simples palabras hicieron a Natsuki recuperar todas sus ganas de luchar, de ser alguien, pues recuperó a su motivación y empuje en esta vida.

La distancia siempre las ha afectado, Shizuru siempre temerosa de las falsas promesas se cerraba a darle una oportunidad a este sentimiento, lentamente se fue abriendo a Natsuki dejándola entrar en su corazón. Lo que Shizuru desconoce es que Natsuki por ella movería cielo mar y tierra, tan solo por verla sonreír.

El ruido de los coches sigue, la peliazul voltea hacia adentro de su departamento, el estéreo ha cambiado de canción, la luz de la luna brilla cada vez más. Por instinto Natsuki comienza a sacar de su corazón aquellas palabras que quiere decirle a la castaña.

 _"Toma mi mano y vámonos lejos de aquí, no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie, pues ellos solo nos detendrían._

 _Olvidemos el pasado y todas aquellas desgarradoras heridas que nos causaron aquellas personas. "_

Las palabras salen por instinto y no se detienen, la música sigue sonando y el corazón tampoco se detiene.

 _"Mi amor... No puedo seguir pretendiendo que no somos nada o que no me conoces... Toma mi mano y vámonos lejos de aquí... Llegaremos al amanecer a un hermoso lugar en el que lo único que importa es tu nombre._

 _He soñado muchas veces que estamos juntas y compartimos momentos inolvidables... Ya no puedo soñar más... Vámonos de aquí, yo te llevare a ese lugar de ensueño para ti y para mi._

 _Olvida todo, abre tu corazón hacia mi, ven conmigo, te prometo que te protegeré y estarás a salvo... Nadie podrá hacerte daño, pues la persona que te amo soy yo..._

 _Solo toma mi mano, olvidemos el pasado, miremos al futuro y vámonos a cualquier lugar sin que nada ni nadie nos detenga._

 _Te amo Shizuru."_

Con esas últimas palabras la peliazul se separa de la ventana, hará lo que sea por reducir la distancia entre ella y Shizuru. El primer paso ya lo ha dado, la distancia no será obstáculo entre ellas.

-Te amo, shizuru-

La ojiverde se dirige a su habitación, enciende su ordenador y comienza una nueva platica con su castaña esta vez de una forma diferente y más especial, llena de expectativas y sueños.

 _"-Hola shizuru, solo quiero decirte que ya no puedo callar esto más tiempo... TE AMO-"_


End file.
